¿Qué tiene él que yo no?
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué tenía ese amargado, frío y vengativo poso depresivo de apellido Uchiha que él no tuviera? Suigetsu, luego de pasarse un poco de copas, se confiesa a Karin, quien lo rechaza y lo deja en la friendzone. [One-Shot] [Leve SuiKarin]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa en el Reto: Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Qué tiene él que yo no?<span>**

**[Capítulo único]**

Qué fastidio. Bufó y rodeó los ojos con molestia. Lo fastidiaba de sobremanera esa escena tan repetitiva que estaba apreciando desde la comodidad de su asiento; una pelirroja de ridículos lentes —por lo menos a su parecer— intentaba seducir nuevamente a Sasuke.

Parte del antiguo equipo Taka estaba reunido en un bar para celebrar el fin de la guerra, y de ahogar la pena de que uno de ellos, Juugo, no podía estar con ellos ese día. Sí, el pelinaranja había muerto en la guerra. Pero el chico de dientes afilados no estaba serio por eso. No, estaba serio porque estaba hasta la médula de ver cómo Karin bebía y bebía sake sin parar, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba llamar la atención del inmutable Uchiha.

Suigetsu se encontraba sentado, a un lado de su compañera pelirroja, del lado de la derecha de la Uzumaki, mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba el Uchiha, tan serio como siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo su "amiga" intentaba bajar de la silla tambaleando, a causa de la gran cantidad de sake que había ingerido.

Apretó los puños. De nuevo la pelirroja abrazaba a Sasuke y no a él; le sonreía con picardía al Uchiha y no a él; rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo halagaba a Sasuke y no a él. Lo que más le molestaba la de la situación era no tener el maldito "porqué" que le hiciera entender una simple pregunta: ¿Porqué a Sasuke y a él no? ¿Porqué? ¿Era por el apellido? ¿Acaso era que él tenía el cabello de tonos claros y Sasuke todo lo contrario?

¡Estúpido Uchiha! No lo entendía, de verdad que no. Es que, es que...

¿Qué rayos tenía ese arrogante, frío, vengativo y amargado poso depresivo de apellido Uchiha que Suigetsu no tuviera? Hasta el día de hoy, el peliblanco seguía sin poder responder esa bendita pregunta que se había formado en su mente poco después de darse cuenta —muy a su pesar— que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la Uzumaki.

Sí, lo sabía. Vamos, que aunque le molestara la idea sabía que era de hipócritas intentar engañarse a uno mismo. Meses atrás se había dado cuenta de que la molestaba porque le gustaba, la fastidiaba porque le fascinaba el color rojo de su cabello, no le encantaba hacerla poner roja de la ira, más bien toda ella le encantaba. Pero el problema, cómo siempre y según el propio Suigetsu, era la pelirroja.

Ella tenía la culpa de que él estuviera así, ella lo había enamorado, y a su vez, lo había abandonado a la friendzone por el muy amargado y depresivo de Sasuke.

Karin, ya bastante ebria, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Sasuke, quien con toda su frialdad y antipatía, se quitó a la pelirroja de encima a empujones hasta hacerla caer sobre el peliblanco quien al notar que su compañera se estaba por caer, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la atajó de lo que hubiera sido una muy fea caída.

El Uchiha salió hacia las afueras del bar bufando y dejó que el peliblanco lidiara con la pelirroja en estado de ebriedad ya que, como muchas veces lo hizo notar, él no poseía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con nadie. Mientras que dentro del bar, el Hozuki cargaba con su compañera pelirroja que parecía no entender donde estaba ni con quien.

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota! —Chilló la Uzumaki al verse en los brazos del Hozuki.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Tú eres la que está encima! ¡Tú quítate! —Replicó a los gritos.

Pero en realidad no quería que ella se quitara de encima para nada. Comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro y a burlarse de lo que sea que les viniera a la cabeza hasta que el dueño del bar decidió echarlos. Al salir, Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí. Y en medio de las calles desoladas —eran más de la una de la madrugada— continuaban los gritos.

—¿¡Porqué siempre me molestas a mi, maldito pez?! —Preguntó la molesta pelirroja a todo pulmón.

Ella siempre se había preguntado porqué rayos, de todas las personas que el Hozuki podría fastidiar, tenía que ser justamente a ella.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Suigetsu también había bebido sake de más, y parecía que tenía efecto tardío, porque recién ahora el alcohol le empezaba a hacer efecto.

—¡Porque me gustas ilusa! ¿¡Acaso eres ciega?! ¡Siempre llevas puestas esas ridículas gafas y aún así no te habías dado cuenta! ¿¡Cómo rayos es que no lo habías notado?! —Preguntó más alto y fuerte de lo que le habría convenido.

Silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio en el que los dos quedaron con la boca abierta, pasmados y sin saber qué decir al escuchar lo dicho por el Hozuki. El peliblanco no tenía idea de porqué le había dicho eso, pero se quedó tranquilo al recordar que la Uzumaki estaba ebria, y por ende al día siguiente no recordaría nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

Karin de inmediato frunció el ceño. Eso no se lo esperaba, era 'sorpresivo'. Pero no, no era una sorpresa agradable.

—¿¡De qué rayos hablas, pez?! —Continuó gritando, ya que no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar.

Los gritos —y al poco tiempo, insultos— continuaron entre los dos hasta que Suigetsu decidió que, aunque ella lo hubiera mandado al diablo y él tuviera muchas ganas de seguir sus indicaciones, no podía dejarla allí sola y en ese estado, por lo que a base de tirones y empujones, fue llevándola hasta su departamento.

Al llegar, forcejearon un rato por las llaves, pero luego de que al fin pudieran abrir la puerta, el peliblanco alzó a Karin, quien ya si quiera podía caminar decentemente, y la llevó hasta su cama, lo que no fue difícil, ya que era tarde y la pelirroja estaba cansada y el alcohol le quitaba las fuerzas para gritar y patalear, además de olvidarse de lo que recientemente se había enterado; su amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente lúcida cómo para entender que el único que la aguantaría ebria, no la dejaría sola en ese estado y la llevaría alzada hasta su cama, era Suigetsu. Y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

—Eres un buen amigo a pesar de todo, pecesito. —Dijo ella, removiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Duérmete. —Le ordenó mientras la arropaba.

Terminó de acomodarla en su cama y salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin rumbo por un rato mientras pensaba. De seguro la pelirroja ya estaba, más que dormida, desmayada.

«Amigos» Repetía una voz en su cabeza. Ya lo sabía, sabía que eran amigos y nunca llegarían a ser otra cosa porque la pelirroja siempre estaría enamorada de Sasuke. ¡No había necesidad de recordárselo, por amor a Kami-sama!

Estaba molesto. Toda esa situación le molestaba y lo hacía rabiar. Y si alguien debía tener la culpa de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo, obviamente era la culpa de Karin; si correspondiera a su amor y no lo dejara en la friendzone de seguro ambos estarían bien.

Y además, Sasuke también tenía la culpa. Todos —excepto claro, él— tenían la culpa. Ese Uchiha siempre robándole el corazón a las mujeres, lo cual parecía ser sólo un pasatiempo, porque el último Uchiha tenía millones de mujeres a su disposición y no aprovechaba a ninguna de ellas.

Entre esas mujeres estaba Karin, ella también sufría por él pero... ¿Porqué? Ella podría tener un hombre que no le hiciera mal, podría tener un "final feliz" con Suigetsu, quien no la hacía sufrir, pero no, ella quería sufrir, quería llorar y esperar toda su vida a que Sasuke le correspondiera. No entendía porqué lo elegía al al azabache en vez de a él, si él no la hacía sufrir...

Bueno, quizá la hacía rabiar un poco, pero lo hacía para que Sasuke dejara de ser el centro del mundo, después de todo, el fin justifica los medios.

El caso es que nunca iba a poder terminar de responder a una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene él que yo no? —Murmuró pensativo y serio.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_**Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. El reto del que éste fic participaba trataba sobre hacer una historia en donde uno de los personajes termine en la friendzone, así que, amantes del SuiKarin, no me maten por darle este final T.T**_

_**Quizá si lo continúe termine siendo SuiKarin o algo así, pero lo dudo. ****En fin, de nuevo gracias, sería genial que dejaran un review con si opinión. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**_


End file.
